


And Then There Were Six

by inquestionabletaste



Series: Dragonborn: Ari [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Slash, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Het, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquestionabletaste/pseuds/inquestionabletaste
Summary: Ari makes her way back to Windhelm, where Ambarys has a busy itinerary lined up for her.





	And Then There Were Six

**Author's Note:**

> A requested sequel to 'Old Dog, New Tricks.' This was a lot of fun, and I wish it hadn't taken so long to complete, but life happens! Feedback is greatly welcome. Enjoy.

It could have been anyone. That was what Ari was thinking as she walked through the noisy common room of the Corner Club. Among the smoky air, the spicy smells, and the constant rumble of conversation, it could have been any one of these patrons that Ambarys had invited to their get-together. Then again, it might not be anyone present, either. Either possibility was exciting.   
  
Ambarys watched her approach, but it was obvious he was trying to pretend he wasn’t looking. They had shared a few nights together since their initial meeting, but he’d only recently brought up her suggestion. They’d agreed: no more than four other men (Ari’s idea), and no human men in attendance (Ambarys’ insistence).   
  
“So, are they upstairs already?” she asked eagerly.  
  
“No, they’ll follow us up in a little while.”   
  
She pouted. “What, I don’t get to meet them before I take my clothes off?”  
  
“We didn’t do much in the way of meeting until after you were naked, either.”  
  
She frowned. “Touché.”  
  
Ari followed Ambarys around the bar and into the back; the two flights of stairs groaned under their weight, and the bedroom was still dark, but neither of them bothered to light so much as a candle.   
  
“Can I at least know their names?” she asked, stripping. The air was chilly; gooseflesh rose along her arms and legs. She watched Ambarys pull off his shirt, gazing at his lean figure, fascinated by old scars and worried that she could see his ribs a bit.   
  
“Azrien — nice young Dunmer lad, sort of surprised he wanted in. Approached me after he’d heard about it from my other bartender, Falon. Falon’s a Bosmer.”  
  
Ari shook her head, leading Ambarys to his bed by the hand. “I’m sure I would have figured that out, looking at him.”  
  
“Oh, har-har.”  
  
Ari stroked his taut thigh with her hand, knuckles brushing his cock. “You don’t need to tell me details like that — it feels like you’re trying to...to warn me, or something.” She got to her knees.   
  
“It won’t bother you?”  
  
“Why should it?” She took his soft cock into her mouth and laved her tongue against it, moaning. She wanted to feel him swell in her mouth, wanted to feel him grow rigid. She sucked a little, then took him in her hand to lick the length of him. “Who else?”  
  
He bit his lip, trying to gather his wits enough to speak. “A pair of brothers—”   
  
“ _Oh_ , Ambarys!”  
  
“Don’t get too excited, they’re only in it for you.”  
  
She was splayed on her back with Ambarys’ face pushed between her thighs when there was a tentative knock on the door. If she hadn’t been expecting anyone, she wouldn’t have heard it. Ambarys didn’t lift his head to answer, and the door opened slowly, whining on its hinges.   
  
“Ambarys? Is she—” There was a pause, filled with the wet noises of Ambarys’ tongue laving Ari’s cunt. “Oh. That’s her. And you’re…”   
  
“For shit’s sake, Azrien, either come in or get out.”  
  
“Be nice, he looks new.”  
  
Azrien was pretty, Ari decided. He was slim through his shoulders and waist, but she could see he had strength in his arms — probably from lifting trays full of food and the incessant wiping of the bar. She thought she’d seen him lugging cases of Mazte and Sujamma up from the docks, too, but she couldn’t know for certain. He had a classically elven face, with high cheekbones and a prominent nose. The color of him was so dark that he almost disappeared into the shadows.   
  
He closed the door behind him and stepped closer, obviously unsure of what he should do next.  
  
“Do you want to watch?” Ari asked sweetly, combing her fingers through Ambarys’ hair.   
Azrien nodded, but said nothing. He came forward and peered over Ambarys’ shoulder, then gasped. An ashy blush unfolded across the bridge of his nose. “You’re pink!” he exclaimed.   
  
Ari laughed, delighted. “You’ve never had a human woman, have you!”.   
  
“I, ah...no, that is...I haven’t.”   
  
“I’m pleased to be your first.”  
  
“Oh would you two shut it?” Ambarys rolled his eyes.   
  
Ari kicked him genially in the shoulder. “Shove over; let him have a turn.” Turning back to the Dunmer youth, she asked as an afterthought, “You do like eating cunt, don’t you?”  
  
He nodded, the blush spreading. “I do.”   
  
Ari grinned. “Good. Then we’re going to get along.”

He was gentle, and the motions were pleasing, if repetitive. He maintained eye contact with her, and he gazed at her like she was an idol. He had the most beautiful eyes, dark and inky, like the night sky Every time she bucked against his mouth, he looked pleased — not with himself but with her.  
  
“You’re going to bore her to death,” Ambarys interrupted. “Like this.” He muscled Azrien to the side and covered Ari’s cunt with his mouth, licking from her entrance all the way up to her clit in a broad, hard stroke. Her back arched and she couldn’t be bothered with telling him off for being rude. He sucked on her clit and teased her with his tongue between her lips before pushing it inside her.   
  
When she glanced at Azrien again, he was straining against his pants. Nodding at him, she giggled. “Take your cock out. Touch it for me.”  
  
He did as he was told without question. His pants were left in a heap on the floor where he’d stepped out of them, and giving her a good view, he began playing with himself.   
  
“Do you want my cunt?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Let him go at it again,” she said, and Ambarys moved out of the way, grumbling. He knelt nearby and watched as Azrien buried his face between her thighs this time, unabashed in his pursuit. Ari squirmed and squealed as he licked her, moving his lips around her clit, and even dipping his tongue inside her a few times. He wasn’t terribly skilled, but his enthusiasm was appreciated.   
  
Not to be forgotten about, Ambarys climbed up onto her chest and nudged his cock against her lips. She lapped at him, then relaxed, allowing him to push into her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked for him, shallow, so that he could do most of the work.   
  
When the door opened, she moaned around him, but was a little disappointed when Azrien looked up, her cunt cool under the air.   
  
“Pay me no mind,” said a smooth, charming voice. “We’re all here for the same reason.”   
  
Once she could get a look at him, Ari realized this must be Falon. He was very nice to look at, with a strong jaw and tan skin, covered in elaborate tattoos. He’d tied his hair up in a loose bun to get it out of the way. She pushed Ambarys off her and watched this Falon undress; he was well built, for a bartender.   
  
“Well, well, aren’t you a pretty thing,” he said genially. “Are there to be introductions, or shall I just dive right in?”  
  
Ari got off the bed and stepped up to him, putting her hands on his solid chest. “Please, help yourself.”  
  
“Alright, but leave some for the rest of us,” Ambarys quipped.   
  
Falon’s eyes slid down her figure, hovering around her soft hips. Reaching around, he grabbed a handful of her ass, grinned, and said, “Looks like there’s more than enough to go around.” Using his body, he guided her back onto the bed where he pushed her gently down so that she was bent over it. “Look at that cunt,” he said aloud.  
  
“Oh, I like you.”  
  
Ambarys rolled his eyes.  
  
Falon got to his knees, two of his nimble fingers slipping inside her easily. Ari gasped, in part from the sensation but in part from the shock; usually penetration took some effort, even for fingers. Giddy, she sighed, “You really know your way around a cunt, don’t you.”  
  
“I know my way around a lot of things.”  
  
Ambarys sat on his bed, stroking Ari’s blonde hair and tugging on his cock. “Speaking of which, she likes it both ways.”  
  
“Oh good, that will make this easier.”   
  
Azrien, looking a bit lost, sat nearby and watched.   
  
Falon kissed and nibbled aimlessly along the backs of Ari’s thighs, his fingers expertly stretching her.   
  
“You’re good,” she gasped. “How have I never seen you here? Working the bar?”  
  
“I work afternoons, mostly,” he said, nipping at her. “I like to have my nights free.”  
  
With his thumb and forefinger, Ambarys snatched Ari’s chin and positioned her so he could comfortably resume fucking her mouth. She smiled, enjoying being used. Ambarys’ cock was thick in her mouth, and while the taste wasn’t sensational — it never was — she loved the feeling of it. Behind her, Falon had moved his mouth to her ass, rimming her while he played with her cunt. With time and patience, Ari relaxed, her ass opening on Falon’s keen tongue, her eyes closed while Ambarys cradled her face and used her mouth.

At some point, Azrien finally made his discomfort known, so Ari had him lay down on the bed. She climbed on top of him and rode his face, inviting Ambarys and Falon to stand so she could play with them. It was difficult to remember to move her hands with Azrien eagerly lapping at her, moaning into her cunt. For all the boasting and sexual mythos that followed her — a natural consequence of men being braggarts — she hadn’t really done something like this before. She’d taken at most three men, but in turns, not all at once — and not all of them had been crammed in the same room, watching. She had spent an evening making out with several women once, but unfortunately they’d all been drinking and it hadn’t progressed much further.  
  
“So who’s going to get his cock wet?” she asked, the ache between her legs almost unbearable. She did hope no one would touch her clit for a while; Azrien had stimulated her to capacity. At least he knows where it is, she thought. “I vote for Falon because I’ve never had one that’s pierced, before.”  
  
“You heard the lady,” he said smugly.   
  
There was a weird, brief moment while they all rearranged themselves, bodies bumping into one another. It was obvious to Ari who was comfortable being naked with other men and who wasn’t, and she judged them accordingly.   
  
Falon was reclined with his arms folded under his head, looking for all the world like a well-fed, well fucked prince despite the raggedy trappings around them. His beautiful amber eyes — strange and alluring, with their black sclera — carefully followed Ari’s movements above him.   
  
She took his cock in her hand, first, spitting on it. A precise ladder of metal bars decorated the underside of his shaft; with a finger, she rolled one gently, in awe. “Did it hurt?” she asked reverently.   
  
“Not like you’re thinking, probably.” He didn’t seem to mind, but he probably wasn’t excited about it, either.  
  
Ari straddled him, teasing them both by rubbing the head of his cock between her lips, getting him slick. Slowly, she pushed him in: first, just the head of his cock, his foreskin stimulating her as it was pushed back. Then, she felt the first metal rung, the jewelry hot, but not at all unpleasant or difficult. She took a few more inches, her head thrown back, a smile plastered to her face.   
  
Falon chuckled, caressing one of her breasts. “Take advantage of me! This might be your only chance.”  
  
Ari planted her hands on his chest and rode him in earnest, her thighs squeezing on either side of him. She moaned, her head thrown back, her cheeks and breasts flushed pink with arousal and exertion. His cock was a good length — not too much and not too little — but he was girthy, and he stretched her well. Once she began to grow tired, she laid herself over him, letting him thrust into her while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck.  
  
She couldn’t see it, but she felt Ambarys approach her from behind. Then she felt the slow drip of cool oil over her ass, and someone’s finger exploring between her cheeks. It was too careful to be Ambarys, so she supposed Azrien was back there, too.   
  
“That’s it, just rub at her a little, let her relax.”  
  
Azrien’s finger became insistent, pressing against her asshole until, when she was thrusting back on Falon’s cock, it just slipped inside.   
  
“Oh! Oh, just—” but she couldn’t find words.   
  
Thankfully, Ambarys did. “Take it easy, just let her relax around you. Yes, like that.”   
  
Ari shivered as she felt a touch more oil drip onto her.  
  
“More is more,” Ambarys said.   
  
Beneath her, Falon groaned, the oil slicking her cunt even further as it dripped between her legs. Slowly, he dragged his cock in and out of her, unable to keep his hips still but unwilling to cause her pain, either. It was agonizing for them both.  
  
Azrien got the hang of it quickly though, and soon his finger was entirely pleasant, massaging her ass while Falon fucked her steadily. It was stifling hot and she was drenched in sweat, surrounded on all sides, but she loved every minute of it.   
  
When the door opened again, Azrien was two fingers inside her ass, and she barely noticed the interruption. 

“Sorry we’re late we—”

“Started without us, I see.” Aval and Faryl stood in the doorway, gazing upon the tangle of bodies. “No matter. Let’s jump in, then.”  
Ari only knew Aval from the market, but she was familiar with his brother. Faryl remained quiet as he approached, only nodding at Ambarys and stroking an open palm down Ari’s back. They had slept together a handful of times; Ari had needed a bed to sleep in and hadn’t minded waking to a hard cock pressed against her back. 

She was tired, so she allowed herself to be moved about without objection. She whined as Ambarys pressed himself into her ass; had she the fortitude, she would have chastised him for making Azrien do the work so that he could reap the reward, but instead she rested against Falon’s chest and got fucked. Ambarys held her hips, thrusting eagerly, his nails gently scraping her skin. He even spanked her a few times, making her moan in Falon’s ear. She knew she’d be sore the next day, but so be it. 

In the corner of her eye, she could see Aval and Azrien touching themselves, watching. 

Faryl knelt on the bed and took her firmly by the hair and guided her mouth to his cock. She opened her mouth around him, her tongue sliding along his shaft, the scent of him clean and overwhelming so close. She moaned around him, even after he gagged her a little. Had it just been the two of them, she could have made an effort but preoccupied as she was, he seemed content just to use her.

“Let me have a turn,” his brother said, moving in on his spot. Ari accommodated the intrusion, sucking and bobbing her head as much as she could, which wasn’t much while being moved between the other men. 

Despite arriving late, Aval came first, groaning while Ari wrapped her lips around him and sucked him through it, swallowing what she could and spitting what she couldn’t. When he looked down, all he saw in the dark was her face, flushed, and her lips swollen and slick with cum.

“Water?” she was able to croak softly, and someone — she couldn’t see who — brought her a glass from the pitcher across the room. There was a break in movement so she could drink, and then she set the cup on the bedside table. Her hair clung to the back of her neck, soaked with sweat, and her cunt throbbed, even as she longed to be full again.

Soon after they resumed, Azrien took Aval’s place, but he was tentative and sweet. She liked it a little rough, but she appreciated him after Aval. He nudged his cock inside her mouth and she hollowed her cheeks for him; he used her, but softly, cradling her head rather than pushing it. She moaned around him, feeling full and warm, the taste of his cock overriding the sour aftertaste of Aval’s orgasm. She should have known better; if they all knew Ambarys, then they all probably drank too much.

As much as she was enjoying herself, she had to gently push Azrien away. “Sorry,” she smiled. “My jaw is sore.” 

He kissed her on the forehead and backed off, receding into the shadow. 

Ambarys pulled her hips up and continued to fuck her ass, pushing her over Falon, who held her against him. Their thrusts followed no rhythm, both of them ploughing her at their own tempo. Ambarys fucked in short, shallow strokes while Falon fucked her deep and hard and thorough. His piercings weren’t actually so notable, but they felt nice inside. Ambarys used more oil on her, and the slip of his cock in her ass, the fullness of it, drove her closer and closer. The sound of Falon’s hips meeting hers echoed through the cavernous attic room.

His arms constricted around her tightly and his breath came shorter and shorter, bursting hot on her neck. His hips twitched beneath her and he moaned in her ear, cumming without warning. She didn’t feel it until his softening cock slid out of her, his cum dripping thick and warm behind him. He continued to hold her for Ambarys, but his grip had loosened, becoming more of a caress.

Ari was lulling on the verge of exhaustion when Ambarys stopped moving behind her. She heard Faryl’s soft voice, but couldn’t make out his words. Then, she was being moved around, and suddenly she found herself upright, suspended between two men as Ambarys pushed his cock back in her ass, supporting her with his arms. In the moonlight, she could make out Faryl’s face, and smiled. She sighed while he played with her cunt, running his fingers between her wet lips, nuzzling her clit with his knuckle. She cried out, her head falling back onto Ambarys’ shoulder, but was unable to find any words. He must have understood though, because he stopped touching her there.

She could feel Faryl’s cock, stiff and warm every time it brushed her thigh, but he kept playing with her, nudging his fingers into her wet cunt. She didn’t need it; he was just having fun with her. He mouthed at her neck, clumsily as she moved with each of Ambarys’ thrusts. He licked a stripe along her neck and nibbled along her jaw. He made a haphazard trail along her skin, sucking little ruddy marks onto her, until he began teasing one of her nipples with his lips. She gasped and rutted against his hand, which only exacerbated the sensation in her ass.

He kept fingering her, pushing her closer and closer until she came, hard and long, squeezing around his fingers, around Ambarys’ cock. Just as she began to come down, Ambarys braced her against Faryl and came, groaning loudly, his teeth bared against her skin as he shuddered behind her. 

Faryl held her in his strong arms and pushed his cock into her cunt, fucking her in earnest. “Come on,” he nodded at Azrien. “Help me fill her.” It was the most he’d said all night. 

Ari gasped as she felt Azrien’s cock enter her ass. “More oil?” she managed, but that was all she had left. Someone obliged and retrieved the vial, and she was made slick again. “Are you gonna’ cum inside me?” she asked weakly, smiling at her friend. 

“If you want.”

She nodded sleepily. 

The two men held her body up and used her while she rocked between them. Another orgasm wracked her, shorter this time, a series of staccato valleys and peaks. She whined as they kept fucking her, Faryl’s thrusts coming faster and harder. Every so often, his pubic bone would bump her clit and a sharp edge of pain would flit through her.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her quietly before he came inside her. He remained hard for a few moments following and kept fucking her, slow and arrhythmic. 

Once Faryl had vacated, Azrien pushed Ari onto her stomach on the bed. He kept making noise like he was going to cum, but every time he receded and she wondered if he would ever finish. She was about to tell him it was okay if he couldn’t — he was young and he had an audience, after all — when she heard Falon’s voice behind her. Then, she felt Azrien’s cock slip out of her ass, leaving her bereft but relieved. 

“That’s it, feels good, doesn’t it.” 

Ari looked over her shoulder and saw Falon standing behind Azrien, his hand expertly moving over his cock. 

“Look at her ass,” he instructed, and Ari looked away, blushing. “Look at how soft she is, look at how well we’ve used her. Remember how good she looked sucking you.” 

Azrien groaned and Ari pushed against the mattress, thinking about Falon jerking him off. 

“Come on, that’s it...that’s it, all over her ass.” And then she felt a warm, thick splash across her skin. “Yeah, look at that.” 

After that, Falon came up behind her and spread her legs, and fucked her cunt with vigorous strokes, though he didn’t last long. He growled in her ear while he took her, rough and fast, his piercings stimulating her. He only lasted about ten minutes, and when he came, it was quick, but he stilled deep inside of her until he collapsed above her. 

Ari slipped into the limbo between wakefulness and sleep, and felt more than heard the bedframe creak under the weight of three other people fitting themselves on it. There was heat and mess and a tangle of limbs and damp hair. Someone was whispering in her ear, or just next to it, but she couldn’t figure out what they were saying, and then without warning, she was immersed in deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she woke, there was still someone in bed with her. It wasn’t Ambarys, either.

“Faryl.”

He was awake, reading, the early copper sunlight streaming over him, illuminating his coal skin. Dust motes danced in the light, and the air smelled like stale sex and cheap, pungent cologne. 

“Ari.”

“You stayed? Does Ambarys know you’re in his bed?” 

That got a laugh out of him. “Yes, and I don’t think he likes it very much; thinks he’s going to have you for his lunch, probably.”

A joke in bad taste about the bartender, Falon, weighed heavy on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it, feeling guilty that she’d even thought it. “I can’t stay that long.” She needed to get back to Riften, and she’d had too much fun already. 

“Can you stay a little longer?” he asked, smirking.

Suspicion took hold of her. “Why?”

Faryl moved down the bed, predatory. He pulled back the thin sheet and exposed her; her skin rose with the mid morning chill, her nipples stiffening. Crawling up her body, Faryl took both of her breasts in his hands, pushing them together, pressing his face into her exaggerated cleavage.

She swatted at him, playfully. “You’re stupid,” she said affectionately, embarrassed by the display. Tame, compared to the events of the night before, but the silliness of it unnerved her. 

Grinning, he sucked on a nipple, laving it with his tongue, coaxing sleepy moans out her. His other hand wandered, caressing her soft belly for a moment before he groped between her legs, easily sliding a finger inside of her. She gasped, squirming. 

“I can’t take your cock, not after last night.”

“Then just let me take care of you.”

That made her nervous.

He continued to tease her nipples with his mouth, straying every now and then, leaving behind love bites on her skin. Haphazardly, he massaged her breasts, concentrating more on the finger in her wet cunt. He rubbed insistently, and Ari wanted more, even if she knew she couldn’t handle it. She pushed back on him, her legs spread wide, an ache clenching in her navel. 

“I love your mouth on my tits, but can I turn over?”

“Of course.” Faryl moved out of her way, watching patiently while she rearranged herself. It didn’t escape her notice that he was hard. 

Once she was on her belly, she spread her legs again, and she moaned into the pillows as he reinserted his finger. She rubbed her clit against the mattress, fucking herself on his finger so that he barely had to move it. 

“Can you take another finger?”

“I’d like to,” she breathed, clutching the pillow under her in her arms. 

Her cunt stretched around him, and he moved slowly, letting her accommodate him; the sheet beneath her was soaked. She felt him move so that he was lying down behind her, too, rubbing his cock against the bed, and she felt bad that she wasn’t getting him off. Then she felt his tongue on her ass and he moaned into her skin and she felt a little better about it.

His tongue teased her ass, his spit sliding down and making her even wetter; his fingers pumped inside her, persistent and precise. She pushed her ass back onto his face, moaning into the pillow. His lips massaged hers and his tongue pushed inside, just enough to drive her a little crazy. 

She was on the edge of an orgasm when the door opened, startling her.

“I thought I’d bring you some food for th—” It was Falon, standing dumbly in the doorway, though he found words quick enough. “So I have to work bright and early after last night but here you are, having breakfast in bed!” 

Faryl sighed and looked lazily over his shoulder, still fingering Ari. “It’s my day off. Don’t yell at me, yell at Ambarys.”

“If I yell at him, I’ll be out of a job,” he said, coming in and shutting the door. He set the food he’d brought for Ari on a table by the ledger and started unbuckling his belt.

“If Ambarys catches you, won’t you also be out of a job?” He rested his head on Ari’s ass like it was a pillow. 

“This won’t take long,” he smiled. “Ari, can I have your mouth?”

She bit her lip, trying to configure the situation in her mind. “Faryl, let me flip over again.”

“As you wish.”

“Sorry,” she shrugged as she moved onto her side.

“What for?” Falon asked, caressing her cheek, running his thumb over her bottom lip. He didn’t remove his trousers, only pulled them down around his thighs, exposing his half-hard cock. Ari took him in her mouth and gently sucked, moving the skin over it, exploring his piercings with her tongue. Meanwhile, Faryl moved one of her legs onto his shoulder and resumed fingering her, more leisurely now, and laved his tongue over her clit. She inhaled sharply when he sucked on it, so he refrained from doing that again. 

Ari’s jaw was still sore, so she had to take breaks, using her hand on Falon’s cock as often as her mouth. She gazed at him with sleepy wonder: the exposed silver of his piercings gleamed in the sunlight, and she wondered what it felt like for him whenever she touched or moved them. She kept her hand on him while she kissed the insides of his thighs, moving her mouth to his balls. He moaned, head thrown back, his beautiful red hair like fire in the light. 

Behind her, Faryl’s fingers had gotten clumsy, and his mouth was stilled, more like a sustained kiss to her cunt. The bed shook as his hips canted faster and faster and then he was cumming, face buried between Ari’s legs, his fingers stilling inside her. 

Finally, he sat up and resumed fucking her, but she could tell he was tired.

“You don’t have to—” she started, but was interrupted.

“I’m going to take care of you, remember?”

She busied her mouth with Falon’s cock before she could put her foot in it instead.

“Get on your back,” he grunted. She complied, letting him straddle her chest. Leveraging the pillow under her neck, she elevated herself to give him easier access. He sifted her cool blonde hair through his fingers while he fucked her mouth.

Faryl’s fingers went deeper and rubbed her, pressing forward, tightening the tension in her gut. She moaned around Falon’s cock as the dam let loose, her orgasm sweeping through her, leaving her cunt tingling and her limbs limp. But as soon as it became too much — and that happened almost immediately — she pushed Falon out of her mouth and growled at Faryl, “Out!”

He chuckled, carefully removing his fingers. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

She could feel him wiping his hand on the sheet. Poor Ambarys.

Once her chest stopped heaving, she squeezed Falon’s hips. Giving his ass a generous spank, she leaned back and guided his hips toward her in a firm grasp. “Alright, where were we.”

“I might love you,” he said, pitching forward until his hands found something to hold onto. 

Ari moaned, sucking on him as he fucked her, but mostly she just let him do as he pleased. The taste of him was bitter, but tolerable and mostly drowned out by the taste of his skin — clean, and a little of that inexplicable musk. 

“I’m… _oh_ , I’m gonna’—”

Again, she shoved him from her mouth, and he sagged a little on top of her. “No, no you’re not, not this time. Here.” She pushed her breasts together, idly playing with her nipples. “You can cum on my tits if you want, or my face, just not in my mouth.” 

“I can handle that.” 

She almost nodded off again, but for the back-and-forth jerk of his movements. He groaned loudly when he came, making a mess across her chest. He fell back between her legs, looking sleepy and disarrayed. Finally, he pivoted around on the bed and stood, doing up his pants, his belt, and wiped down his hands before smoothing his hair back. 

“Thanks for the good time,” he said easily, like they’d had dinner. 

“Please, come back any time,” she said, cleaning up after him.

He laughed. “I don’t think Ambarys is going to want another party any time soon. But next time you’re in town, maybe we can get a room.”

She nodded at him as he left. Feeling bad about the mess, she got up, stripped Ambarys’ bed for him, and dressed it in his only other set of clean sheets. In desperate need of a proper bath, and not in the mood to stroll into Candlehearth like this, she had to make due with the cool water in Ambarys’ tub. She might have been able to heat it up with magic, had she not been so exhausted. It was going to be a long ride back to Riften. She tried not to think about her aching backside. 

Perched naked on a stool by the tub, she washed her body with her own soap, at least. As she soaped up her breasts, she remembered Faryl’s attentions, and a stirring of arousal smoldered in her. She played with her nipples, rubbing and lightly pinching. The ache grew hot, however, and she had to stop before it got out of hand. She finished up washing and dried off, eager to get out of the cold air and into her warm clothes. 

She went around the room, finding any of her belongings that might have strayed, and collected the food Falon had brought her. Her bag secured around her shoulder, she began a slow descent into the tavern. Ambarys was standing in his usual spot, polishing a mug, an omnipresent sentinel of the bar. Behind him, Falon winked at her; she made a lewd gesture back at him, and he grinned.

Outside, the chill seeped through her clothes and down into her bones. The overly hot cluster of bodies the night before suddenly seemed preferable. Even before noon, the Gray Quarter was teeming; people doing trades at stalls, mothers calling out to their children over the crowd, and the smell of piping hot food wafting overhead. 

Four Dunmer men were sat upon a stoop, playing cards. One of them whistled at Ari, and she pretended not to hear, rolling her eyes. She could throw the creep across the avenue with her voice if she wanted to, but the threat still crept up on her, making her bristle. 

Her anxiety abated some when she ran into Susana, not far from the city gate. 

“Hey there, beautiful. Are you leaving without coming to say hello?”

Ari smiled and embraced her, kissing her on the mouth. “I was at the Cornerclub. I had a good time.”

Looking her up and down, Susana smirked. “I bet you did. Well, write me while you’re gone and come see me the next time you’re in town.”

Ari smiled. “Of course.”

They hugged and kissed again, and Ari made her way to the gate. She always felt as though the guards were staring at her — not as the Dunmer men had, but as if they were seeing through her, as if they could see under her coat, through her clothes, and the word ‘thief’ was painted in big, red letters all over her. 

One of them coughed as she walked by, but that was it. 

She was about to swing into the saddle when a voice cried after her.

“Wait!” It was Faryl. He was charging down the stone bridge, a bundle tucked under his arm. 

Confused, Ari furrowed her brow. “What’re you on about?”

“Sorry, we wanted to make it look nice, but then you were gone so it’s just the bottle, but…” He handed her the bundle, which turned out to be a bottle of Argonian Bloodwine swaddled in a threadbare cotton towel. 

The presentation didn’t matter; Ari’s eyes got big. “That’s my favorite!” She looked between the bottle and Faryl. 

“I know. To remember the night,” he explained.

She laughed so hard, she doubled over; he had to help her up. “Not likely that I’d forget, but I appreciate the gesture.” She tucked the wine carefully into her saddlebag. “Ambarys didn’t stop me on my way out; why not?”

Faryl shrugged. “That would ruin his reputation, wouldn’t it?” he smirked. 

“That it would. Foolish old man.” She kissed Faryl on the cheek and he helped her up onto her horse. 

“Safe travels,” he called after her as she began toward Riften. She would put the bottle somewhere where she could look at it, and every time she drank from it, she’d probably remember their little party in the attic of a bar.

It could have been anyone, and she was glad he was there.


End file.
